


Ghosted

by devianta



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haunted mansion, Original Character - Freeform, Out of Body Experiences, ghost ayakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianta/pseuds/devianta
Summary: This is why Natsume hadn't wanted to go to the haunted mansion!
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi & Taki Tooru, Natsume Takashi & Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Ghosted

“Let me go back,” Natsume implored the mischievous youkai as he worriedly watched his friends and Nyanko-sensei poke and prod his limp, unconscious body from twenty feet in the air. Somehow, the youkai had detached his soul from his body. This was why he hadn’t wanted to go to the haunted mansion! 

“No! I want to play!” the ghost youkai insisted, child-like. “Please! I never get to play with humans! You’re still a kid. Don’t you like to play?”

Natsume wavered. “I do but my friends are really worried about me. It’s not nice to make people worry about you unnecessarily.” 

“Let him go back.” In his true form, his sensei’s tone brooked no argument. The ayakashi relented. “Let’s go, Natsume.”

Hugging his sensei’s snout, he allowed the daiyoukai to gently press him back into his body. Now he was glad he insisted on Nyanko-sensei coming with him to the haunted mansion, instead of letting him go out drinking! 

“Are you okay, Natsume?” Taki asked, concerned, as Tanuma helped him sit up.

Natsume smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He turned to the ayakashi, floating and pouting above him. “We’ll play some other time. Maybe on Halloween!” And with that, they left.


End file.
